interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cosmoglotta, nró 38 (1), januar-februar 1927
1 = COSMOGLOTTA = Organ del Association International Cosmoglotta Consacrat al developation e propaganda del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental Redaction e Administration: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Abonnament annual: 5 ö. S = 4 sv. fr = 0,75 doll. por membres: gratuit. Annu VI – Januar-Feburar 1927 – Nr. 38 (1) Contenete. * 5 annus de Occidental e li recent situation. (Julian Prorók) * 5 jaroj de Occidental kaj la nuna situacio. (Julian Prorók, trad. E. G.) * A nor letores. (J. Robert – Engelbert Pigal) * Abonnamentes a COSMOGLOTTA * Postulationes a Lingue International. (Edgar de Wahl) * Metode de combatte del transtemporanes. (J. Robert) * Novas ex nor camp. * Ex li mundolingual presse. (Julian Prorók) * Recensiones. (Edgar de Wahl) * Panasia. (Edgar de Wahl) * Li innatural accentuation de curt syllabes boneuropan in »Esperanto«. (Ernst Graber) * II. Paneuropan-Congress * XIX. Esperanto-Congress * Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por COSMOGLOTTA. * Union Paneuropan * Occidental-Literatur 5 annus de Occidental e li recent situation. Occidental: Hodie it es quin annus desde que Occidental apparit ante li munde interlinguistic in li nov jurnal »Kosmoglott«. Ne existet ni grammatica, ni claves, ni vocabularies … ne-cos! E támen omni interessetes ha tre bon comprendet omnicos. Li critica del altri systemas, specialmen Ido e per to mediat anc Esperanto, ha evocat un acut polemica in li mundlingual presse. Ne ha eventet ni un sol vez que li articules in Kglt scrit in Occidental ha esset miscomprendet de li adversarios. Ja per li nudi facte sta refutat omni assertiones de inamicos que Occidental es inclar e misguidant! On mey prender in calcul, que li unésim claves anglesi, german e francesi ha apparit unésimli pos un demi-annu. E li radicarium esset finit solmen pos tri annus pro manca de medies. Anc ne 2 omni adversarios possedet it. Un lexico national-Occidental mem ne existe til hodie. (Almen ne un printat, nam in manuscrite es ja pret plu quam un annu e nu comensat apparir in liverationes li lexico German-Occidental de Josef Gär). E malgré to on scri e parla un Occidental admirabilmen homogen in li divers landes. ESPERANTO ha expandet se sur un publica virginal in sense mundlinguistic. It have do li glorie har expandet e propagat li idé del lingue international inter li publica. IDO, basat sur autoritá del famosi Delegation, grand capitales e li eminent energie del conosset prof. Couturat, ha posset strax comensar con un suficent grand reformistic clientela de ex-esperantistes. LATINO SINE FLEXIONE, ductet del prominent matematico professor Peano, havet un camp inter scientistes, latinistes e italianos. Ad omni interesset e interessibil persones ja essent in un del existent systemas, it ha posset semblar un follie apparir ancor con un nov systema pos li fallida de cent altri ephemeri projectes. Sol, sin financial base, durant mult annus stant exter li activ moviment, li autor de Occidental comensat li lucta contra li grand organisationes, ductet de persones conosset pro lor energie, eloquentie e 3 sciential fama. Ma li preparat dum 30 annus scientic armament anihilativ esset tam efficaci, que li attacates strax ha esset presset in li defensive sur tot linea; li provas de contra-attaca fe fallir lamentabilmen. In li unesim témpore li Esperantistes esset benigni, proque li unesim attaca de Occidental esset directet contra Ido. Ili quasi ha joyat pri li nov inesperat socio in lor antiqui lucta contra su schismaticos. E solmen poy ili ha comprendet que li lucta contra Ido destructe anc li fundamentes de Esperanto. Li Esperantopresse quel durant mult annus ha simplicmen ignorat li Ido-movement, ne ha posset far lu sam con Occidental, e nu mem guidant periodicos de Espo ha concedet que teoricmen Occidental es li systema max proxim al ideal de un lingue international. It ha custat li persistent energie e labor del pox unesim pioneros por subtener li moventie de Occidental in ti unesim annus. Li divergenties in Ido cresce, li fensura inter reformistes e conservatives dilata se. Pos curt témpor un separat movement idistic va esser inpossibil. Li idistes va solmen haver li alternative unir se con Esperanto o con Occidental. 4 Li colossal concessiones proposit del Idistes a Esperanto durante li conferenties in Genève 1925 contra du insignificant postulationes pri reforma del ortografie e implazzament del tabelle de correlativ pronomines per un plu natural, ha monstrat li tot dangere del situation de Ido. Ma li esperantistes ne ha fat concessiones. Esque ili va far tales por li conservativ idistes restant pos li schisma? It es dubitabil! Esque nu Esperanto liberat de su grand concurrent Ido va posser triumfar? To depende solmen del politic situation in Europa, proque li decision in ti combatte va esser fat ci in Europa, ne in America, ni in Ostasia. Si Europa in li proxim 10 til 20 annus va esser conquistat per li russo-chines bolshevistes o ruinat per mund-revolution o intern guerre, li victor va possibil esser Esperanto. Ma si li »common sense« va victer in Europa e ducter a un specie de solidari Paneuropa, it va esser un lingue developat sur base monstrat per Occidental, strax comprensibil por omni cultivat europanes. Nam tam long quam li cultural classes del population va guidar li sorte de Europa, un jargon quam Espo, li construction de quel sta exter li connexe con li tradictional 5 europan paroles cultural international, heredat del classic antiquitá e medievie, deve fallir coram Occidental, quam ante 40 annus Volapük ha fallit ye apparition de Esperanto. Creder que un institution quam Liga de Nationes o un simil vell posser accepter Esperanto ancor hodie, quande existe Occidental, es un infantesc utopie, un politica de avio struz. Omni resolutiones fat til nu in favor de Esperanto es fat por li idé e sub li suggestion que Esperanto es li sol Lingue International e que it es expandet immensimen: E támen omni ti resolutiones ha restat sur paper de gazetes. Un proverbie di: »paper es patienti«, ma anc por paper veni un limite, i. e. tande, quande manca spacie caus altricos plu recent. E ti cose recent es Occidental, til nu ancor poc conosset exter li circules mundlinguistic, ma nu ja in marcha. Li sol apparition de Occidental che li congress de Paneuropa in Wien ha fortiat Esperanto a absolut silentie: ti ultim quasi ne ha existet. Li intrinsec superioritá de Occidental ha eset tro grand. In futur Occidental posse expectar ancor un fort alliate contra Esperanto. Nam li apert protection fat a Esperanto de Sovet-Russia, quel ha editet postmarcas con inscrition in 6 Esperanto, va bentost attraer li intensiv attention del ne-communistic reyenties de Europa, e tande Esperanto va esser in lor ocules li lingue del communistic conjurates. Occidental, quel clar subtene li heredat classic-cultural base de Europa, aprofunda it e fa it accessibil a omni ver europanos, talmen es li natural lingue commun del cultivat Occidente. Ancor Europa es li cerebre del munde, e si Europa va haver su lingue general, ti lingue va bentost dominar quam international anc exter Europa, proque it es li max facil lingue e in sam témpore contene li max mult civilisatori valores in un cristallclari transparentie. Vermen li milannual cultura nu es por omnes! Julian Prorók 1 5 jaroj de Occidental kaj la nuna situacio. Esperanto: Hodiau estas kvin jaroj depost kiam Occidental aperis antau la interlingvana mondo en la nova jhurnalo »Kosmoglott.« Ne ekzistis nek gramatiko, nek shlosiloj, nek vortaroj … nenio! Kaj tamen chiuj interesitoj bonege komprenis chion. La kritiko de la aliaj sistemoj, aparte Ido kaj per tio pere ankau Esperanto, ekscitis fortan polemikon en la gazetaro mondlingva. Na okazis ech unufoje, ke la artikoloj en Kosmoglott, skribitaj en Occidental, estis malghustkomprenataj de la kontrauuloj. Jam per tiu nuda fakto estas refutitaj chiuj asertoj de malamikoj, ke Occidental estas malklara kaj erariganta! Oni prenu en kalkulon, ke la unuaj shlosiloj anglaj, germanaj kaj francaj aperis unuafoje post unu duonjaro kaj la radikaro estis finata nur post tri jaroj manke de rimedoj. Ankau ne chiuj 2 kontrauuloj posedis ghin. Leksiko nacia-occidentala ech ne ekzistas ghis hodiau (Almenau ne presita, char en manuskripto jam estas preta pli ol unu jaron kaj nun komencis aperi en liverajhoj la leksiko germana-occidentala de Jozefo Gär). Kaj malgrau tio oni skribas kaj parolas admirinde homogenan Occidental-on en la diversaj landoj. ESPERANTO disvastighis sur publiko virguleca en senco mondlingvana. Ghi do havas la gloron esti disvastiginta kaj propaginta la ideon de la lingvo internacia inter la publiko. IDO bazita sur autoreco de la fama Delegitaro, grandaj kapitaloj kaj la eminenta energio de la konata profesoro Couturat, povis tuj komenci kun sufiche granda reformemula eksesperantista anaro. LATINO SINE FLEXIONE, kondukita de la eminenta matematikisto profesoro Peano, havis kampon inter scienculoj, latinuloj kaj italoj. Al chiuj interesataj kaj intereseblaj personoj jam estantaj en unu de la ekzistantaj sistemoj povis shajni frenezeco, aperi plue kun nova sistemo post la bankroto de cent aliaj efemeraj projektoj. Sola, sen financa bazo, dum multaj jaroj staranta ekster la aktiva movado, la autoro de Occ. komencis la bataladon kontrau la grandaj organizacioj kondukitaj de personoj konataj 3 pro ilia energio, elokventeco kaj scienca famo. Sed la dum 30 jaroj preparita neniiganta scienca armajho estis tiel efika, ke la atakitoj tuj estis en la defendado sur tuta linio; la provoj de kontrauatako plendinde malsukcesis. Unuatempe la esperantistoj estis bonkoraj, char la unua atako de Occidental estis direktata kontrau Ido. Ili kvazau jhojis sic! pri la neesperita kunulo en sia maljuna batalado kontrau siaj skismuloj. Kaj nur poste ili komprenis, ke la luktado kontrau Ido detruas ankau la fundamentojn de Esperanto. La esperanta gazetaro, kiu dum multaj jaroj simple ignoris la idistan movadon, ne povis fari la samon kun Occidental, kaj nun ech gvidantaj periodaj jhurnaloj de Esp-o konfesis, ke teorie Occidental estas la sistemo plej proksima al la idealo de lingvo internacia. Subteni la movadon de Occidental en tiuj unuaj jaroj kostis la persisteman energion kaj laboron de la malmultaj unuaj pioniroj. La diverghecoj en Ido kreskas, la fendajhoj inter reformemuloj kaj konservativuloj plivastighas. Post mallonga tempo aparta idista movado estos malebla. La idistoj nur havos la alternativon unuigi sin kun Esperanto au kun Occidental. 4 La grandegaj koncesioj proponitaj de la idistoj al Esperanto dum la konferencoj en Genève 1925 kontrau la sensignifaj postuloj pri reformo de la ortografio kaj anstatauigo de la tabelo de la korelativaj pronomoj per pli naturaj, montris la tutan dangheron de la situacío de Ido. Sed la esperantistoj ne faris koncesíojn. Chu ili faros tiajn por la idistoj konservativaj restantaj post la skismo? Estas dubinde! Chu nun Esperanto liberigita de sia granda konkurencanto Ido, povos triumfi? Tio dependas nur de la politíka situacío en Europo, char la decido en tiu batalado farighos tie-chi en Europo, ne en Ameríko, nek en Orientazío. Se Europo en la proksimaj 10 ghis 20 jaroj estos venkakirata per la rus-hhinaj bolshevistoj au ruinigita per mondrevolucío au interna milito, la venkinto eble estos Esperanto. Sed se la »common sense« venkos en Europo kaj kondukos al iu speco de solidara Tuteuropo, ghi estos iu lingvo evoluinta sur bazo montrita per Occidental, tuj komprenebla por chiuj kulturitaj europanoj. Char tiel longe kiel la kulturaj klasoj de la loghantaro gvidos la sorton de Europo, iu jhargono kiel Esperanto kies konstruiteco staras ekster la kuntenigho kun la tradiciaj europaj internaciaj 5 paroloj kulturaj, hereditaj de la klasika antikveco kaj mezepoko, devas bankroti antau Occidental, kiel antau 40 jaroj Volapük bankrotis che apero de Esperanto. Kredi ke institucío kiel Ligo de Nacioj au iu simila povus akcepti Esperanton ankorau hodíau, kiam ekzistas Occidental, estas infana utopio, politíko de la strutobirdo. Chiuj rezolucioj faritaj ghis nun favore al Esperanto estis farataj por la ideo kaj sub la sugestío, ke Esperanto estas la sola lingvo internacia kaj ghi estas treege disvastigita: kaj tamen chiuj tiuj rezolucíoj restis sur la papero de la gazetoj. Proverbo diras: »papero estas pacienca«, sed ankau por la papero venas limo, tio estas: tiam kiam mankas spaco pro io alía pli nova. Kaj tiu afero de antau nelonge estas Occidental ghis nun nur malmulte konata ekster la rondoj mondlingvanaj, sed nun en marshado. La nura apero de Occidental che la kongreso de Tuteuropo en Wien devigis Esperanton al nepra silento: tiu lasta kvazau ne ekzistis! La interneca supereco de Occidental estis tro ega … En la estonteco Occidental povas ghisatendi pluan aliancanon kontrau Esperanto. Char la malkasha protektado farata al Esperanto de Sovjet-Rusujo, kiu eldonis poshtmarkojn kun 6 surskribajho en Esperanto, baldau altiros la egan atentecon de la nekomunistaj registaroj de Europo, kaj tiam Esp-o en iliaj okuloj estos la lingvo de la komunistaj konspirintoj. Occidental, kiu evidente subtenas la hereditan klasika-kulturan bazon de Europo, profundigas ghin kaj igas ghin alirebla al chiuj veraj europanoj, estas tiel la natura lingvo komuna de la kulturita Occidentlando. Ankorau Europo estas la cerbo de la mondo, kaj se Europo havos sian lingvon gheneralan, tiu lingvo baldau regos kiel internacía ankau ekster Europo, char ghi estas la plej facila lingvo kai sic! samtempe enhavas la plej multajn civilizajn valorojn en kristaleca travidebleco. Vere la miljara kulturo nun estas por chiuj! Trd. E. G. A nor letores. Per li present caderne noi publica li unésim numeró del organ central de Cosmoglotta, Association International por developation e propaganda del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental. Li jurnal COSMOGLOTTA es li successor de KOSMOGLOTT, revue aparit in Reval de 1922 til 1926. Li sempre plu crescent movement de Occidental fat necessi transferer li guidant organ del lingue a Vienna, quel cité es specialmen qualificat quam sede, pro su central situation e caractere international (loc de congresses, sede de Paneuropa etc.) Sr. Edgar de WAHL, li autor del lingue OCCIDENTAL, quel ha oficial transmisset li edition de su jurnal in li nro. 38 de Kosmoglott, dura esser cardinal colaborator anc del nov redaction. 7 Noi ha intitulat nor jurnal »Cosmoglotta« pro que ti ci nómine (proposit por li futuri lingue international de prof. L. Guérard in su ovre A short history of the international language movement) es conform al scrition de OCCIDENTAL, li lingue propagat de noi, contra que »Kosmoglott« ha esset apert a omni systemas. Li Comité Central de Cosmoglotta garantia por li constant regulari aparition del organ, i. e. por annu 1927 ancor in intervalles bimensual. It depende del contributiones de nor membres, tam per subventiones quam per colaboration, in quel tempo organ e movement plu va developar e extender-se. COSMOGLOTTA Comité Central J. Robert – E. Pigal Abonnamentes a COSMOGLOTTA per postmandate, o bancnotes o chec in epistul recommendat al adresse: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Contribution minimal por annu: 5 austrian Schilling (o 4 sviss frcs, 3 germ. Mk, 25 csl. K). Con omni numeró del organ li abonnatores recive un gratuit Supplement scientic-litterari, redactet de sr prof. H. Pašma. Postulationes a Lingue International. Persones stant extern del movement mundolingual e anc mult adherentes de special systema ne posse comprender pro quo tant divers systemas lucta un contra li altris e omni adherentes ne posse adjunter se a ti quel ha ja nu li max mult adherentes, i. e. Esperanto. Ili pensa, que si egal qual suficent facil lingue vell esser acceptet, li cose vell esser in bon statu e omni calamitás del multlinguitá vell esser annullat. Un tal opinion tamen es tre superficial, proque it ne vide li fundamental differenties de punctu comensativ. Ja li rapid successe e li ancor plu rapid morte de Volapük vell har devet impressionar tal persones. Qualmen to ha esset possibil, e quel es li ultim cause de ti stran’i facte? Que Volapük intut ha posset haver un tal immens succes in comparation con su construction monstra, que li comun idé, essent latent in li mund, tamen ancor ne ha esset differentiat; apartmen li critic situation del publica al nov idé e al facte de Volapük ne hat esset ancor clar. Solmen li apparition de Espo e li intern revolution (alias reformation) in Volapük ha monstrat, que li idé de un lingue general ha esset miscomprendent sic! in su substantie. On ha sempre pensat, que lo sic! desfacil in nor lingues ha esset li grammatica e li inregularitás. E nu on presenta un quasi-lingue sin exceptiones e con sufficent simplic grammatica. Li paroles es omni quam possibil uniformat ye un abstract schema, apart barbari stil, quasi neutral. Que to es un principie fundamental che Schleyer monstra li circumstantie, que mem omni international e absolut comun paroles es alterrat, p. ex. technica = kaen, locomotive = lemüf etc. Quancam Volapük ha existet ja 8 annus e havet 3 congresses, on tamen ne poseet parlar ti lingue. On posset scrir it, leer e mem far e 8 comprender discurses, ma li liber parlada esset inpossibil. Mi tre bon memora li provas che Sr. Rosenberger, un del max eminient volapükistes, president del academie, e diplomat professor de Vp. Un lingue tutmundan e absolut neutral ha monstrat se inpossibil. Ne tant li facil o desfacil grammatica fa un lingue parlabil o ne ma 1) li paroles e 2) li metodes de expression de su pensas. Pro to, quande ha apparit Espo, quel unesim ha monstrat li possibilitá junter un regulari simplic grammatica con conosset rádicas, Vp devet fallir. Li principie de un lingue quasi artificial talmen esset refutat. E ancor alquicos: Li pretensioni: menade bal püki bal »a un homanité un lingue« ha esset viceat per un altri. Desde tande on parla pri un lingue auxiliari e ne plu pri totmundan! Ma anc ti auxiliari lingue Esperanto hat li idé scrir a omni popules, quancam in veritá it sta in li idé sur un presc absolut europan fundamente, quant to concerne li radicas del paroles. Li grammatica ha semblat esser solmen un secundari accessori, quancam it es centvez plu europan, quam ti del Volapük. Ma nu li publica ja essent mult plu clarvident e pro li innatural formes de Espo qui choca ancor plu in un systema basat sur conosset europan radicas. Esperanto in 40 annus ne ha posset atin’er general approbation e acception e nequande va posser far to. Proque nu on ja ne es content con li idé de un lingue con conosset radicas e facil grammatica. Nu on postula ja internationalitá, max grand facilitá por omnis etc. e in li recent tempores por omni interessetes in un medie de communication. Do nu li manca del international paroles del technica, scientie, jure, economie, arte etc. in Esperanto e Ido es sentit quam manca fundamental. Li politic metode de Esperanto accepter omni ti paroles in plu minu conosset formes ducte a un grand númere de duplicates sin visibil differentie in li sense1) e pro manca de etymologic coherentie desfacilisa li lingue in immens gradu specialmen por li minu instructet persones e por ne-europanes, che queles it va evocar un absolut anarchie in li conceptiones pro li inevitabil erras e confusiones. Just pro to li SAT-organisation de ovreros ha enunciat un resolution con refusa de ti scientic paroles quam incomprensibil, e usation del regulari derivates. To es un tre comprensibil selfgarda contra submergentie in un ínfinit ocean. Chascun fort e vivent lingue producte su propri autonom e expressiv paroles. To on posse vider just hotempore pos li guerre in li nov flutu presc in omni lingues u li paroles extran es viceat per nov crescones national. Lu sam noi vide anc in li modern Esperanto con su curiosi autonom formes. Ma lu infelici in ti casu es, que ti nov formes es absolut charades por omni person stant extern del movement de Esperanto. Do li nov postulationes ad un L. I. consiste in esser un ver europan e essentialmen international lingue; ne tantmen li absolutmen teoric e mecanic regularitá, quant natural facilitá e clar etymologic structura anc por ti persones, qui ne conosse omni sciential paroles; e ante omnicos un lingue quel posse servir por omni scopes, scientie, politica, comercie, etc., un lingue quel ne solmen es un jargon, un sorte de lingua franca, ma un lingue possent portar e incorporar li total til nu atin’et civilisation e cultura, un lingue possent evoluer in li direction commun del principal cultural europan lingues. Li sol tal lingue es Occidental, quel ne have li artificial barragies de Espo-Ido etc por posser libermen evoluer in omni direction e sense. Omnicos in Occ. es natura, regulat vermen ne secun autocratic idées, 9 ma secun leyes existent ja in li natural lingues et sic! til nu solmen sentit in subconossentie. In Occ ti leyes es nu evident por omnis. It es clar, que anc Occ in su hodial statu ne es absolut complet o perfect; lu essential es que it contene li gérmines por un possibil grand evolution. It va depender del jardineros, qui va cultivar it, if it va atin’er li developpation desirat, o esser supercrescet per malherbe. On vell posser questionar: Si ja descender al oríginies, pro quo ne prender quam base Latino sine flexione de prof. Peano? Li cose es, que it ne representa un vivent lingue ma solmen materiales de un dishaccat antiqui lingue, demiparte de quel es solmen putral’a, e que ti lingue ne contene nullcos propri, null vivent, ni un sol regul de derivation, e li nov acceptet modern paroles inter li antiqual’a sta sin connexe, quam un modern bicyclist in companie de roman legionario. Talmen un juntion de interlinguistes ne es possibil ni sur li base de Espo-Ido ni sur li pur antiqui-latin de L. s. F. Li actual expansion de Espo ne significa necos por su ver valore e su futuritá. On mey memorar Volapük e su fate. Ma esque nu li labor tam grand de ti mult systemas es perdit? Yes e no! Quam autonom systema it es perdit, ma quam scalun in li evolution ad vermen usabil lingue de futur humanité cultural, it nequande es perdit, samli quam li antiqui grand culturas homan, egyptian, babylonian, grec, roman. Sin ili omni nor hodial civilisation vell esser inpossibil, egalmen inpossibil quam li nov cultura in marcha sin nor hotemporal evolution con omni su bril’anties e su defectes. E. de Wahl. Metode de combatte del transtemporanes. Li progress de cultur es charjat sur li epoles de omni, queles participa in it consciente o inconsciente. Si anc ti charje es perceptet de singul samli grav, it es támen different secun individue. Li creatori actives avansa de lor témpor determinante li futuri plu alt gradu per lor intuitiv presentiment, durant que li productiv effectuantes purifica criticmen ti ideal per lor logic meditation sur li via al realisation, frenante it conservativmen. E támen, o just pro to, omni labora quam un unic organisat volentie in li ovre, quam li ingenieros e li artisanes in li construction de ponte, e nequel credi-se plu important quam su compan. Ma durant que li construction de un ponte o de un altri tecnic object es effectuat secun prescrition definit in ante, li via del cultural evolution resta invisibil por li contemporanes: li executiv generation ne es capabil comprender li intentiones de su spiritual ductor, it es mem contraditori con il. Li natur del progress de cultur consiste in li successiv aproximation del turbulones al maturitá del nov genie. Ma ti amaturation posse exister solmen in li constant combatte inter li antean e nov opinion. E secun li metodes de combatte on reconosse, if li combattentes apartene al turbulones o al transtemporanes, i. e. ti queles avansa de lor témpor. Ples regardar solmen li benefatori demagogos, per quant intolerantie ili combatte contra li altri opinion, quasi si ili vell posser implazzar li manca de potentie de lor conviction per li inpotentie de lor jalusie: pro que ili ne posse opposir un sufficent surplus de valore contra li altri opinion, ili exposi-se per li reciproc combatte e per li diffamation del »merce« del concurrente por lassar brillar anc su propri bon qualitás. Ili 10 vell preferer li pose de un victor (a quel ili vell dar, si possibil, un plu admirabil aspect) a un certissim presentiment de victorie, quo fa nos plu compassionat quam odiosi contra li adversario. Lu sam ha esset probabilmen li sentiment de Galilei quande il con insucussibilitá de su conviction ha renunciat li marcas exterior de su combatte, e in presentiment de su victorie il ha posset mem dementir su doctrina. Noi epigones posse comprender hodie li total povresse del »superioritá« oppositional de su témpor, e noi ne invidia su contemporanes ye li »halali,« quo ti competent forum ha posset effecter super Galilei. In li combatte pro li veritá li inpatient demagogo lassa animar-se per su aviditá al triumf, li convictet creator contrarmen per li valore de su revelation – il ya ne besona hastar. If tal combattes desapari alquande o if ili va acompaniar nos til li extinction del homanité, qui posse dir it? Certmen it fure inter nor contemporanes in omni formes del intellectual revelationes, sive religios, artistic, scientic o sociologic. Ad ultim apartene anc li combatte pro li universal lingue quam medie de intercomprension del homanité civilisat. Alquande it ha esset inter valore e utopie, pro to it ha esset un combatte pro un idé; hotèmpor in li epoc de aviatica e radio, presc ne existe ad-plu un seriosi dubita pro li real valore del universal lingue auxiliari si anc quelcunes credi in li possibilitá, prender ci un existent national mundlingue. Ma plu experientiosis e ti queles es plu proxim al real vive save que un national lingue nequande posse devenir un comun propritá, ma que it resta limitat a poc preferetes, a queles ha esset possibilitat aprender li lingue perfectli, sive in li land de ti lingue, sive in li juness mersi a lor genitores bonsituat; li majorité contrarimen vell restar desheredat. Ma li indicies de un témpor, in quel un populari lingue universal va esser indispensabil, moni tro remarcabil por posser ne respecter it ancor long. Hotémpor ti combatte es plu pro li max apt systema quam pro li sanction in principie – i. e. hodie un combatte pro li systema. Nu nequel de ti du combattes es ja finit. Li question es: Esque li duplic front de combatte ne es un impediment, quel vell esser ad evitar in unesim rang? E vermen on audi voces, queles vide in it un destructiv dangere, e opine, on mey cessar li reciproc combatte del systemas pro un parat front unitari, sive per renunciation del ceteri systemas, sive per reciproc alliantie de omni systemas. Ma si noi considera ti problema objectivmen e sin omni passion, noi deve approbar li natural procede; on ne posse mem misconosser un inintentet sic! division de labor, si on studia li historie de ti evolution. Li principie del universal lingue consiste essentialmen in li desira, posseder un facil lingue auxiliari, quel es comprendet e parlat per li max mult homes sin exposir it super li propri national lingue o anc sin voler expulser li existent cultural mund-lingues. Por posser pervenir al acception de ti principie, on ha besonat haver ante omnicos un tal lingue. Li unesim prova, Volapük, ha fallit pro li intention de tro grand universalitá. On ha volit satisfar omnis e ha satisfat nequem. Li lingue ha devenit por omni egalmen desfacil, egalmen incomprensibil e egalmen inusabil, malgré su simplicissim regules. Li proxim considerabil project, Esperanto, ha posset ne solmen conservar-se til ho-témpor, ma anc posset pruvar que li principie del universal lingue es san e vivi-capabil. 11 Por ne esser miscomprendet, mi sublinea que mi opine ci li principie e ne ti systema del lingue universal. Esperanto es basat sur un artificial e simplicissim grammatica e parolformation, al aspritá de quel ha devet acomodar-se un vocabularium col’at ex divers lingues. Naturalmen it ha ductet a deformitás, quo ha carricat mem li max international paroles til inreconossibilitá. Ti inreconossibilitá es augmentat ancor per li exonomisation in li vocabularium de Esperanto, derivant p. ex. li contrari notiones ex un radic (curt = mal-longa etc). Támen ti lingue have li merite hante portat li banniere de victorie profund in li popularité e presc hissat it sur scoles. Ma nu in li moment ante li decisiv combatte, quande tant capitale es ligat in li literatur de Esperanto, li témpor ne ja ha venit por reformar li systema, o mem mutar it secun li experienties collectet til nu. Mem un self-negation victoriosi es necessi por resister al self-sentit necessitá de reforma – e li Esperantistes possede to in abundantie. Altrimen on ne posse e ne deve restricter li aspiration al perfectitá: adver li universal lingue posse conquestar su plazze anc con modest qualitás, ma tener e defender solmen per li max bon armes; i. e. por ducter li principie til victorie, Esperanto ha esset advere sufficent bon, ma ne anc por tener it. E li combattentes ne posse forjar e aplicar li armes in sam témpore. To es li natural fortia al metodic division de labor quam it ha devenit principie in tecnica. Li combattentes por li principial sanction, li »practicos,« deve restar conservativ, altrimen ili vell perdir li combatte; li combattentes por li max bon systema, li »teoreticos,«deve laborar infatigabilmen trans li unesimli mentionat combatte, altrimen ili vell crear ne-cos: li final effecte es comun: li max apt lingue universal quam un valore comun por omni nationes. Ti definition dá anc li caracteristica de ti futuri systema. Pro que it deve tener su egal indigenitá in li cadre del occidental civilisation actual del munde, it ne besona considerar omni lingues del terre (arab, chines, turc etc), ma solmen nor cultural lingues (angles, frances, german etc), nam alquel de ti es sufficent conosset in omni ceteri nationes por esser comprendet de ili. Por esser un lingue populari e strax usabil it deve esser inmediat comprensibil. Pro to it ne deve contentar-se con li internationalitá de radicas (Ido ha atin’et to ancor plu mult quam Esperanto) ma deve aspirar anc internationalitá in parol-derivation e gramatica. Li postulation de prof. Jespersen »max facil aprensibilitápor omni« es solmen seductiv, li postulation ulterior de E. de Wahl »li max facil comprensibilitá por ti, queles usa li lingue« es mem obligativ. Li experientie demonstra que just li povritá de regules crea un abundantie de incomprensibil parolimages (charades). Pro to it es anc plu bon, obtener plu natural formes per du o tri regules quam accepter parol-»grotescas« solmen por mantener li principie del un unic regul. Ti considerationes ha ductet al creation de Occidental, e li universal lingue auxiliari del futur »Cosmoglotta«, promisset de prof. Guérard-Stanford University, ne ad-plu posse differer essentialmen de Occidental. Ma qui es convictet de ti conception quam mi, ne posse esser tam superficial, considerar li Esperantistes quam adversarios (sin parlar del ceteris) ma just li contrarie: quam li fanatic pioneros sacrificat al morte in li combatte pro li sanction del principie de lingue universal. 12 To ne besona esser basat sur reciprocitá, pro que li Esperantistes ne posse esser convictet del bonitá de lor lingue tant, por posser renunciar li combatte contra Occidental. Ma to eveni con li sam effect quam in su témpor li combatte contra Galilei. Mi vell mem consiliar, subtener li Esperantistes pertú, u pro manca de medies on ancor ne posse propagar Occidental, pro que sin Esperanto noi es comprensibil solmen a ti, queles comprende li respectiv lingue national; ma per omni nov Esperantist noi ha ganat un adplus, quel comprende Occidental sin mult instruction de usada. Por noi, non-Esperantistes, on adver vell dever traducter unesimli Esperanto in Occidental. E clar-vident Esperantistes save to; pro quo tande ancor persecuter les? Ma mi ne consilia anc al contrarie, i. e. offertar les con li pace anc li fratern alliantie, pro que tal alliantie ne poasse dar nos avantagies: on besona solmen aprofundar-se e occupar-se seriosmen in ambi lingues, e on va separar-se de Esperanto facilmen e decider-se totalmen por Occidental, durant que li Esperantistes have solmen li »avantagie« de un plu grand adherentie e literatur, solmen pro li »prioritá« e un avansa de presc 40 annus e ne pro li qualitás intrinsec del idioma. E li Esperantistes save anc to. Resumante mi vole dir: it es cert que li international lingue auxiliari es un beson sentit generalmen sin esser reconosset quam tal, in ultra on anc ne posse omisser li reciproc rivalitá del systemas. Ma un duplic front de combatte es nu anc un necessi division de labor. Li via del »practicos« e ti del »teoreticos« deve esser paralle. It es contra li natura de un convictet creator, usar li medie de combatte del demagogos, ma li presentiment del victorie deve satisfar le plu quam li pose del generosi victor. J. Robert. Novas ex nor camp. Li constitution oficial del Association COSMOGLOTTA evenit in Vienna li 29 novembre 1926. A membres del Comité Central es electet: Ing. Johann ROBERT presidente; Ing. E. PIGAL vicepresidente; Eugen MOESS secretario; Anton VALENTI cassero; Alois DEMINGER bibliotecario. Li nov adresse del Association es simplic: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien. Sr. Dimitri Snejko Minsk (Ukraina) ha comensat li labores por un lexico Russ-Occidental. Sr. Jean Chanaud(Genève) ha publicat un Index français al Radicarium de Occidental in 8 lingues. Precie 1 ö. S = 0,75 frs sv. Ex li mundolingual presse. Le Monde Esperantiste Nro. 6 (148) cita quelc passagies ex Kglt Nro. 5. In Heroldo de Esperanto Nro. 58, rubrica Libera Tribuno Jan Trichowski scri: Estas pruvita fakto ke precipe instruistoj ne favoras ech rifuzas la lingvon (i. e. Esperanto). In li sam nro. Dr. Sós scri pri li Paneuropan-Congress e explica li missuccesse de Esperanto e que li exposition del caderne »Occidental« es tutmen privat affere. – Noi pensa samli privat quam li action del Espistes, ma con plu bon success. Heroldo de Esperanto Nr 1 (1927) rubrica Ni kaj la aliaj contene un raport pri li recent evenimentes in li Occidental-moventie e pri li fundation de Cosmoglotta. Li firma La Moderna Edukisto Fr. Hampel-Leipzig ha extin’et-se. Heroldo de Esperanto scri in Nr. 58 (385) sub titul »Literatura Mondo mortis« … Sajne sic! nia movado ankorau ne estas sufice forta por subteni apud multaj aliaj specialan literaturan altkvalitan kaj pro tio iom multekostan revuon … krizo kauzita grandparte per la senkonscienca agado de certaj agentoj kaj »amikoj« … multaj reprezentantoj restis shuldantaj. Inter ili el Japanujo per kelkaj milionoj da kronoj. De ti cose noi posse traer li conclusion que inter li immens-criat numere de espistes ne es trovat sufficent altkvalita publica quel posse leer e gustar un literari revue de alt qualitá, it es, que just ti publicamalgré li reclame de Espo ne vole accepter Esperanto. Homes con gustu literari clarmen deve esser chocat del barbaresc form de Espo. Li gros del espistes consiste ya ex collectores de postmarcas e postcartes illustrat, e un micri societé de circa 500 persones, qui viagia a omni Espocongresses e subtene li moventie. Li altris have visibilmen tre practic pecuniari interesses, li unes quam editores de literaturo e li altres quam agentes, viagiantes etc ye custas del credaci publica. Nam tal plendes on posse leer in divers variationes in li tot mundlingual presse. Regretabilmen it es un facte quel es apt intoxicar li tot moventie del mundlingue. Ma on vermen ne save per qual medies on vell posser eliminar tal bass elementes. It sembla que li adtrusiv propaganda postula tal persones, sin queles it ne posse exister, samli quam li politic-policie sin provocatores, e forsan un moventie con solmen idé-al directiones sin material avantagies ne vell haver tal fenomenes; ma esque un tal moventie intut es possibil e vivicapabil? Li homanité vermen es ancor sur tre bass nivelle! Julian Prorok. Recensiones. Quam edition de Cosmoglotta Mauer bei Wien, in bell equipation ha apparit in tri lingues (german, esperanto e Occidental) un brochure propagativ de J. Robert e E. Pigal sub titul »Der Weg zur europäischen Verständigungssprache« Li Via al lingue del europan intercomprension, quel ha esset exposit in li Paneuropan Congress in Vienna e evocat sufficent attention, anc inter esperantistic publica. Per su parallel textus e li exemples de drastic differenties inter li du concurrent lingues li impressionant caderne es tre instructiv. It vell esser necessi editer simil brochures anc in altri lingues. Un manca es forsan li absentie de un demonstration que li multitá de international paroles, derivat de centes de latin inregulari verbes, in Occidental representa regulari derivates, quo es li resultate de habilmen electet simplic e natural regules, un acquisitio, quel til nu es unic inter li centes de projectes por un Lingue International. In omni casu un tal indication es necessi in omni scrit, destinat por scientistes e erudites. Por li grand publica it posse esser súperflu sic!. E. W. 14 Panasia. Secun prof. Ueda-Nagasaki li Pan-Asiatic congress ha desapprobat Esperanto e decidet que li congress mey studiar li possibilitá de un commun lingue basat sur li asiatic lingues. Talmen li continental nationalism expande se plu, e un lingue tutmundan deveni plu e plu problematic. Do it es li rect via por nos ne chassar ye utopistic idées, ma concentrar nor forties ad introduction de un vermen Europan lingue de occidental civilisation. Noi ne posse impedir li provas de altri continentes crear un propri lingue. Ma in omni casu noi have un avans in tempore de 40 annus de experientie in ti camp. Do che noi ti question va esser soluet plu antey, e tande it va depender de nor situation potential e cultural, ca on va aprender in li altri mund li lingue Europan o fortiar nos aprender un problematic lingue asiatic, o accepter un pidjin-Occidental. In omni casu it es clar que noi secue li sol practic e realisabil via. E. W. Li innatural accentuation de curt syllabes boneuropan in »Esperanto«2). Curt syllabe »-ul-« (ex Latin). In su lingue originari, in Latin, ti-ci syllabe servi tre sovente, quam suffixe diminutiv e resta sempre inaccentuat: li accentu de l’ concernet paroles jace sur li racice, quel porta li principal signification. In lingues modern ti syllabe ha (pro non-accentuation) max sovent debilitat su fort vocal »u« in »o« (Italian) od »e« (German), o mem perdit it total e desapparit in rol de syllabe. In »Lingvo internacía« ti sam syllabe secundari, essent penúltim, recive li obligatori accentu de l’ parol: * angúlo (S ángulo, L ángulus, I ángolo, AF angle) * spegúlo LA spéculum, G spiegel sic!; I spécchio, spéculo; S espéjo, espéculo) * okúlo (L óculus, I ócchio, S ójo) * konvolvúlo (LA convólvulus, I convólvolo)! Ma anc tá, ú in Frances o German li syllaba »-ul-« appari accentuat, li constellation se l’ son in »Esperanto« es essential altri: li sudromanic son de l’ parole póstula anc un sudromanic accentuation. »Lingvo internacía« accentua – antiromanic: * skrupúlo (I scrúpulo, S escrúpulo, D skrúpel, A scruple) * somnambúlo (I sonnámbulo, S sonámbulo) * tuberkúlo (S tubérculo, L tubérculum, I tubércolo, D tubérkel, A tubercle)! * Ti syllabe »-ul-« appari anc in verbes e resta in Sudromanic tant inaccentuat quant esset in Latin. »Lingvo« malgré su provocant-sudic desinentie »-as« de l’ conjugation de l’ presente accentua altri: * li postúlas (= il póstula) * li kalkúlas (= il cálcula) * 15 li modúlas (= il módula) * li inokúlas (= il inócula) * li manipúlas (= il manípula) Un altri exemple es interessant pro li »lógica«: * li stimúlas (= il stímula). Nam li medie por stimular, li stímulo (ISLAF), in »Esperanto« deve esser nominat: stimulilo! … In contra super li form predicativ: * ghi cirkúlas (= it círcula) mey esser mentionat, que ti verbe in su sense ne deriva-se de alquel »cirkúlo« per ci-to es significat in »Esperanto« li circulation self), ma de – cirklo! In ultra: ti-ultim ne mem es un vocábule official; nam li populari término por ti notion in »Esperanto« es rondo. Li ital.-mus. »rondo« in contra es rondelo, e li »rondell« (FD) es rondbedo, ma: »ronda« (IFAD) es in »Lingvo internacía« – rondiro … circulus vitiosus! … Abreviationes: A = angles, Celia = Comité Explorativ de Lingue Interantional Auxiliari, Cgl = Cosmoglotta, D = german, Esp = Esperanto, Gr = grec, I = italian, Kgl = Kosmoglott, L = latin, L. I. = lingue international, LsF = Latino sine flexione, Occ = Occidental, P = portugales, R = russ, Ru = ruman, S = hispan, SaC = Supplement a Cosmoglotta, Sl = slavic, Sv = svedian, Vp = Volapük. II. Paneuropan-Congress va haver loc in Bruxelles, octobre 1927. XIX. Esperanto-Congress va haver loc in Danzig 29 Juli til 4 August 1927. Detal’es che U. E. A. Genève, Boulevard du Théâtre 12. Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por COSMOGLOTTA. G. A. M.-London: 4 pd; M. d. O.-Rotterdam: 14,8 ö. S; J. G.-Manhartshofen: 9 RM; A. M.-Boulogne: 10 fr. F; D. S.-Minsk 10 č. K; P. B.-Riga: 2,66 ö. S; S. B.-Weollington: 2 sh; Dr. K. S.-Parchim: 4 ö. S; E. W. K.-Evanston: 2,82 ö. S. Subventiones por C. E. L. I. A. Comité Explorativ de Lingue International Auxiliari. Prof. H. Pášma: 20 c K; J. Gär: 10 RM; G. A. Moore: 5 pd. E. W. COSMOGLOTTA Association International de Lingue Auxiliari Occidental. Li programma del Association Cosmoglotta es introducter li lingue Occidental in omni dominias del munde civilisat in queles existe beson a lingue international auxiliari. Annual subscrition minimal: 5 ö. S = 4 sv. fr. = 0,75 doll. al adresse: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer b. Wien, Austria. Li membres recive gratuitmen li organ del Association e li Supplement scientic-litterari. 16 Union Paneuropan Por devenir membre ples misser contribution minimal de austrian Schilling 3,— per annu al adresse: Union Paneuropan Centralsecreatriatu Wien Hofburg. Occidental-Literatur Curt grammaticas-claves de Occidental in lingues Angles, Frances, German, Russ, Tchec a 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) E. de Wahl: Radicarium directiv de Occidental in 8 lingues ADFIPRSSv 5 ö. S (4 frs. sv.) Jean Chanaud: Index français au Radicarium. 1 ö. S (0,75 frs. sv.) J. A. Kajs: sic! Prakticky jazyk svetovych styku Occidental. 0,60 ö. S (Cena 3Kc., vaz. 6 Kc.) A. Z. Ramstedt: Nyckel til Occidental. 1 ö. S (0,75 frs sv.) J. Gär: Wörterbuch Deutsch-Occidental ha apparit 5 liverationes a 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) J. Linzbach: Transcendet Algebra, 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) Rabindranath Thákur (Tagore): Nationalism in Occident. Autorisat traduction de A. Toman. Precie 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) Dr. R. Coudenhove-Kalergi: Li Paneuropan Manifest. Autorisat traduction de E. Moess. 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) J. Robert e E. Pigal: Der Weg zur Europäischen Verständigungssprache OCCIDENTAL, in D Espo e Occ. 1,60 ö. S (1,25 frs. sv.) Por membres 10 % rabatt. Recivibil che: Cosmoglotta Mauer b. Wien, Austria. Comité Explorativ de L. I. Eha 10, Reval, Estonia. Editoria Occidental Česká 32, Brno, Tchecoslovacia. Por postal expenses ples junter 10 %. Informationes 2 respons-cupones. Eigentümer, Herausgeber u. Verleger: Gesellschaft Cosmoglotta, Mauer b. Wien, Postfach 6. Verantwortlicher Schriftleiter: Ing. E. Pigal, Liesing b. Wien. – Druck: G. Kanz, Liesing. Annotationes. 1: compar. direktoro – direktisto, redakcio – redaktejo etc. 2: Ex un brochure (in preparation): Li anti-europan caractere de »Esperanto« de Ernst Graber (Dresden).